Ed's Scare Part 3
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Sequel to parts 1 and 2 - obviously.


Hey everybody. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and please check out my profile for story ideas.

I know, I should've just made this one story, but this one didn't come to me until after I posted Part 2. I'm thinking this will be the last in the series - though you (and by that I mean me) never know. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''I can't believe Dad's scared of cats.'' Clark said, talking around a spoonful of cereal. ''You know, I saw this show on TV, where they use hypnotherapy -''

''You are not using hypnotherapy on you father.'' Sophie gave her son a look while finishing his lunch.

''Well, what's the alternative? Put Dad in a room, throw in a cat and lock the door behind him?''

Sophie chuckled to herself. ''Lunch is ready, your backpack is by the door,'' she gave him kiss on his head, ''go before you miss the bus.''

''Okay, Mom. Bye, love you.'' Clark said on his way out.

''Love you,'' she called after him.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Hey Ed,'' Winnie waved him over to the desk. ''Someone left something for you in the briefing room.''

''You know what it is?'' he inquired.

''Nope. I just got on shift. Sydney passed on the message.''

''Okay, thanks.'' Ed walked into briefing room and looked around. He didn't see anything on the table, so he walked futher into the room - that's when he heard the door shut behind him and lock. ''Hey,'' he walked back over to the door, pulling at the handle. He was about to shout out, when he heard a noise right behind him.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Winnie heard a scream coming from the briefing room and stood up as Team 1 came running from the gym.

''What was that?'' Greg asked her.

''I don't know. It came from the briefing room. Ed's in there.'' she stated.

''Let me out, let me out, get me out of here!'' Ed's panicked voice screamed.

''Wordy, get that door open,'' Greg commanded.

''On it.'' Wordy ran up to the door and typed in the code on the keypad.

''Side arms at the ready guys.'' Greg stood in front of the door. As soon as the door opened, Ed ran out, and clutched Greg for dear life.

''Get it away from me, get if away,'' Ed said in hysterics, with blood running from scratch marks on his head and arms.

''Ed, come on buddy, just calm down, tell me what happened.'' Greg tried to get Ed to talk, but all he could make out was mumbles.

''We can stand down now, guys. The situation's contained.'' Wordy had ran into the briefing room to clear it, and came back out with a cat in his arms. ''Did that big, bad, mean man scare you, tsk tsk,'' he cooed.

''Get that monster away from me.'' Ed slid behind Greg, tightening his grip on his arm.

''How did a cat get in here anyway?'' Greg asked, attempting to losen Ed's grip to return circulation to his arm.

''I brought her.'' Everyone turned to see Clark standing sheepishly by the dispatcher's desk.

''You brought her,'' Greg looked at him sternly.

''I was just trying to help Dad get over his fear. I mean, what if he's chasing a suspect and a cat jumps in between them? The bad guy would get away.''

''So you thought locking him in a room with a cat would help?''

''Well, Mom wouldn't let me hypnotize him, so I asked the Johnson's if I could borrow Fluffy for a bit -''

''Fluffy? The cat from this morning?'' He took Clark's silence to mean yes and rubbed a hand down his face. ''Okay. Winnie, can you call Sophie, ask her to pick up Clark and the cat?''

''Sure thing, boss.'' Winnie reached for the phone and began to dial.

''Clark, why don't you and Fluffy wait for her in the break room.''

''Alright.'' Clark shuffled over to Wordy and took the cat from him, mumbling an apology to his dad as he walked over to the break room.

''Eddie. Why don't you just come with me, okay? We'll go to the gym, and just relax for a bit.'' Greg wrapped an arm around his friend to help coax him into walking.

Ed crossed his arms over his chest to stop them from shaking.

Greg could hear Ed mumble something under his breath. ''What was that?''

''Cat,'' he said a little louder.

''Yes, there was a cat.''

''In the briefing room.''

''Yes, but it's not there anymore.''

''There's not suppose to be a cat in the briefing room.''

''No, but we took care of it, okay. Just focus on breathing, alright.'' Greag eased his friend down onto the weight lifting bench then sat down beside him.

''Okay.''

''Good. That's it, just breathe,'' he gently coached.

''Boss,'' Ed

''Yeah Eddie?'' Greg

''There was a cat in the briefing room.''


End file.
